9:05
by Javajunkie123
Summary: Luke is late...Lorelai is waiting. Set sometime after "Super cool party people". FINALLY COMPLETE! yay!
1. The Problem

Title: 9:05 

**Summary: Luke is late… Lorelai is waiting. Set sometime after **_**Super Cool Party People**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... If I did, Chris would die. **

_9:05_

That's what the clock said as she ran out the door.

_9:05_

He was 4 hours late. No call- nothing.

_9:05_

That's what the clock said when he walked through the door and sat next to her, like nothing was wrong. Calm as can be, she sat there looking like crap.

Lorelai rushed into the house as the phone began to ring. Out of breath she slid over to the phone and answered, "Yello!"

"Hey… you okay?" asked the concerned voice after noticing her out of breath state.

"Yeah, yeah… I am fine my love," In a very flirty voice.

"Well, I have some good new," said Luke

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Tell me!" Lorelai pleaded into the phone.

"Okay well, we are on time and everything is going as planned. Which means I will be at your place about 5 o'clock cause I have to drop April at home," he said.

She caught it when he said "your place" but didn't say anything.

"Yay! I've missed you," she said getting quieter at the end.

"Hey, I've missed you too… what's wrong?" Luke asked now very concerned.

"Oh, its nothing. Just missed you that's all," Lorelai said trying to sound fine.

"Okay well I have to go. See you at 5… I love you." Luke said sweetly.

"Aww…I love you too. Buh-bye"

9:05

That's when he walked through the door. She had been sitting on the couch for 4 hours… waiting.

After she got the call, she decided to go dress up and get ready for the long awaited homecoming. She ran upstairs to shower. She used the strawberry body wash and shampoo because Luke loves it.

When she was done, she walked into her room in only a towel. She searched her closet and found a red dress that fit her curves perfectly. It is strapless with glitter stones lining the area above her breasts. She found the perfect red-strapped heels that tie up her calve. She let her hair go curly just like Luke likes it. She noticed that he likes to play with her hair when they kiss. She added some make up and was ready to go.

She looked at the clock, shocked. She was 30 minutes early. Ugh now she has to wait. So she went downstairs sat on the couch and waited… and waited… and waited.

And there she sat, sunken into the couch cushions. Make up running down her face caused by silent tears. And there… sat Luke completely and utterly confused.

"You okay?" asked Luke gently rubbing her arms. That's when she couldn't handle it anymore.

"Sure, I'm fine… I'm always fine… Everything is always fine. It's fine that you didn't tell me about April for 2 months. It's fine that you don't want me to meet her. Its fine that we never make love, hell let alone sleep in the same bed together. So well if that's all fine then its also fine that you said you would be at "my place"" she made sure she used air quotes," … by 5 but its 9:095 and you walk in the door, like nothing is wrong! Yep, everything is fine!" she screamed and ran out the door and jumped into her car. She sat for a minute or two to see if he would run after her… no such luck. Silent tears rushing down her face, she drove off.

She drove in circles trying to figure out where she was going to go. Finally she remembered Sookie was working really late so she sped off to the Dragonfly… not noticing an old green truck following close behind.


	2. The Breakdown

Sookie was experimenting in the kitchen when she heard a car pull up. It was Lorelai's jeep. Thinking something was wrong she looked into the drivers side to see a very upset Lorelai. her shoulders were shaking and her head was rested on the stiring wheel.

Sookie has never seen her breakdown like that. She is always strong and nver lets anyone know how she really feels. Except Luke, before April came. She opened the door and started walking into the Inn, wiping the tears from her face and trying to appear normal.

Sookie quickly went back to her work pretending to have seen nothing. A minute later Lorelai walked in with a fake smile. "Coffee please!" she pleaded with a drained face. Sookie could here the desperation in her voice. "Sorry hon, all out for the night." she responded with a sad face on. Sighing her said," Thats okay, I need something stronger anyway."

She got off her stoll and walkd to the fridge. She pulled out a full bottle of vodka and a cold shot glass. She then walked over to the stool and opened it, poured a glass and drank it. The whole time Sookie watched in amazement as her best friend turned to the booze.

Curious to know what caused this, she promptly asked, "What happened, I thought Luke was coming home tonight?" she walked next to her friend and grabbed her water bottle. "Well, for starters Luke did come home..." she took a shot, "but instead of coming home at _**5**_ like he_**promised **_he walks in the door at _**9:05**_ like nothing is wrong. she got queit at the end still processing things herself.

But what they didn't know was the Luke heard the whole thing...

_Meanwhile, Luke followed Lorelai into the Dragonfly and started towards the front desk when he heard Lorelai's plead for coffee. he walked to the door and stopped to listen to the conversation going on between Sookie and his fiance. He heard her confession and decided to wait, let her get it all out of her system, then go to her. He debated on whether or not to wait at the front desk or to listen in. He decided on the latter and thought maybe he would find out why Lorelai was so upset. So he made himself comfy on the chair next to the door, thinking he is probab;y going to dread Lorelai's next confession... Boy was he right._

"I'm not even sure he loves me anymore." she sighed taking her fifth shot of vodka. "Now thats crazy." Sookie interupted.

_Luke sighed in relief thinking Sookie could talk some sense into her. Well... he was wrong._

"Actually it isn't crazy..." she took another shot, "he is never around and when he is we are either sleeping or at the diner for like two minutes. UGH he is acting like I am just some random customer off the street instead of his FIANCE!!" takes another shot, then in a quiet voice, "you know, other than an occasiona quick kiss, he hasn't touched me since Valentines Day." she took another shot.

"I mean, its not like i need sex everynight, but I am his fiance. I mean he doesn't even put his arm around me when we sleep any more, well the few times we sleep in the same bed. I loved it when he used to put his arm around me. I felt safe and protected. He was like my own heater. I slept better and sometimes when I had a bad day here or a bad Friday night dinner, or even when Rory and I have that fight, he would hold me tight and whisper in my ear..." she took another shot and continued, "I used to feel loved... now I am lucky if my arm bumps his while he is sleeping." she took another shot and was a little tipsy.

_Luke who was now standing near the door was completely shocked by her confession. He never knew she liked that . Sesing she wasn't done, he continued to listen quietly._

"I mean, like..."she started to slur," I ugh this is going to sound man but this all started when April came around." and she started to stutter, "DDDonn'tt gget me wrongg, it is grrrreat that he is trying to be a good dad and he is dddoing a grrreaat job, but why cccan'tt he bbbalance me _**and**_ April. He is actting like he has to choose between is daughter and his fiance."

She takes three shots right in a row and started off again. "I mean what is wrong with him! He is acting like he doesn't love me anymore!" takes another shot. "You know what! I'm being silly."

_Outside the door Luke breathed a sigh of relieve._

" Luke is just perfect... there is nothing wrong with him," she takes another shot and sighs, looking down sadly, "... its me."

"Lorelai, come o--" Sookie tried to interupt but Lorelai wouldn't allow it.

"No! Stop it Sookie! Its true!" she took a deep breath, "Its my fault! I did something wrong. I did something to make Luke not trust me. I did something to make him feel uncomfortable when i am around his daughter. I did somthing to make him... stop loving me." and then the tears came...hard. She was crying so hard and fast she could barely see.

_Luke sat there completely stunned. Realizing it has ben 1 minuted since the tears started, they haven't stopped, he decided to go in._

He slowly opened the door. When Sookie saw him, she gave him a "what is the hell is up" look. Shrugging... he walked over to Lorelai and he put is hand on her shoulder. Bad Idea. That made the tears come down 10 times harder. After motioning for Sookie to open the door, he gently scooped her up bridal position, and carried he out the door.

She managed to wrap her arms around his neck crying on his shoulder. Inable to stop even if she wanted to. Releaseing weeks of pent-up emotion. Making his way to the truck he slowly slide her onto the bench seat and closed the door. he walked around the front of the truck and got in the drivers seat. He looked over at her and eas heart broken to see the love of his life look like that. She tooked drained, desperate, but most importantly... she looked heart broken. He sobbing finally subsided but silent tears flew down her face.

**A/N: hey guys! short i know but i hate typing them. sorry it took so long for an update. I have a bunch written but never finding the time to type it. lol **

**hint hint... i love reviews! lol peace out!**


	3. The Cure

_**A/N: ok first i would like to say sorry that the second chapter was not spell checked. i am typing on my laptop and it doesn't have Microsoft Word, so I have to type on Word pad which doesn't have a spell check, so the rest of the story will be like that. but i have faith in you! lol. but thanks for the reviews!! enjoy!**_

The drive home was painfully slow. The truck was completely silent except for the occasional sniffle. She hasn't started sobbing again but the tears wouldn't stop. After they pulled into the driveway, Luke got very nervous and unsure of what to do. "We're home," he said very nervously. Then that triggered the sobbing.

She hated the way he tryed to make it sound like a good thing to be home in the house he rarely stayed at... where she spent many nights alone... where she spent 4 hours waiting for him. Luke looked copleteyl confused as sobs wracked her body. Luke, till bewildered by her reaction, jumped out of the truck and ran to her side, wipped the door open and picked her up, closing the door with his elbow.

Walking as fast as the extra weight would allow, he gently placed her on the bench next to the door. He felt her shiver from the cold metal bench and he hurried to the door, reached down for the frog, got the key, and ripped the door open. He ran over to Lorelai and scooped her up. He carried her though the door and shut it with his foot, and brought her to the couch and went to get some coffee cause she drank a whole bottle of vodka.

He set the coffee near the couch on the table then ran to the bathroom and wet a washcloth with warm water and walked back to the living room. He turn off the ceiling light and turned on a soft lamp. He walked back to the couch, picked her up, and placed her on his lap lying her across him so her back was resting against the arm of the couch.

He held her with her head on his shoulder until the tears stopped. After about 20 minutes she stopped crying and lifted her head. He handed her a tissue to dry her eyes then gently dabbed her forehead with the wash cloth then placed it on the back on her neck and brushed the hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Sorry," she whispered.

"N-" Luke tried to interupt, but she woulnd have none of that. "Stop, this is all my fault... all my fault. You shouldn't have to deal with thing on top of April and Anna and everything else! I have caused all the problems here, so you don't get to apoligize." she took a deep breath and continued, "I'm a horrible girlfriend!...wait," she put her hands up in the form of quotation marks, "sorry... "fiance"."

By this time she got off his lap ad started pacing arounnd the room. Then she stopped, let out a big sigh and said, "You know, I'm being silly. Everything is fine. Lets just forget about it." she sighed, her arms lie defeated at her side, head hung, with a slight wobble from the alcohol. "I'm going to bed... goodnight." she walked up the stairs as fast as she could without running.

She slammed her door closed and flopped on her bed. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks soaking the pillow. _damn it, what if he heard everything I said. SHIT. _A few seconds later she heard footsteps and then the door opened. She pretended to be asleep. She heard him sigh then walk toward the bed. Slowing the bed started to sink and creek as he made his way onto the bed.

She was curled up in he fetal position with her head in her hands on the pillow. He came up behind her and spooned to her back and put his arm protectively. He knew she was awaka and they needed to talk. "I'm sorry." he whispered into her ear. His voice and the worth of his warmth of his breath on her neck sent shivers down she spine.

With the weight of his words, she knew immediately that he had heard her. A smell tear rolled down her cheeck, but he wiped it away before it went far. "Why didn't you tell me how you felt?" he asked gently holding her shoulders and turning her so she was facing him. He looked into her eyes and his heart brok all over again. Her eys were sad and a lot duller than usual. But more importantly the little spark was gone.

After a minute of two of trying to stop the tears without success he whispered, "I was scared." She looked down, ashamed. "What? Thats sil-" Luke interupted, but was cut off. "No! It's not!" she paused and took a deep breath.

"Last year, when we broke up... I was devastated. I thought you were going to be different. I know I shouldn't have lied but I thought I could trust myself. Hell, I thought I could trust you. You said you wouldn't let me go, you said you knew me well enough to never let me go. You said you were all in. But you lied. You left me devastated over one stupid mistake and my screwed-up family. But that was ok. We made up. You forgave me and I forgave you. I trusted you with my heart again. Trusted you not to leave me, again. When we got engaged I was the happiest woman alive. We talked about getting a house and having kids. I mean I couldn't he happier. The you promised me no screts and I promised you." she stopped and wiped her eyes.

"You keepig April from me for two months was the worst thing you could have done. I thought you didn't trust me. I felt even worst when you wanted to pospone the wedding. I though you changed your mind about marrying me." she paused and Luke decided to jump in. "But if you were doubting us so much, why didn't you just say something?"

"I was trying to be the perfect girlfriend. I was afraid that if I argued with you, you'd leave." Shocked Luke said, "Thats crazy. I wouldn't do that." he stopped to let her speak. "Ahh..." she said quietly, "You've said this before, and I believed you. Until you left me standing in Doose's market completely devastated, that the love of me life just gave up on me... on us. You have no idea what that was like... I couldn't risk feeling like that again." she sighed, relieved to get it off her chest but also worried about his reaction ad afraid she said too much.

"I'm sorry... I put too much on you... I... uh... I'll just go to bed." she said rolling over, so that her back faced him and closed her eyes, trying to will away the tears, but was unsuccessful. Her shoulders gently shook as quiet tears ran down her face. Luke atill didn't say a word, completely shocked that she was so afraid. Slowly, he got off the bed and she started to cry harder.

She thought he was leaving so when she saw him coming around to her side of the bed, her breath caught in her throat. He kneed down next to the bed and gentlywiped away the tears with the pads of his thumb and brushed her haris away from her face. "I...I...I don't know what to say. If I say I am sorry, it won't even begin to describe how bad I feel that I caused you all this pain and doubt. I am sorry for not letting you meet April. Honestly, I was afraid she wouldn't want to hang out with me after she saw how fun you could be. I m truly sorry for not at least calling you to tell you I wasn't going to come straight home. And I did miss you more than you could ever know." he pauses, leans in, and places a gentle kiss on her quivering lips. "I am so sorry."

"It's okay." Lorelai whispered with a small smile on her face. "No, it's not. but thatnks for saying that." Luke said smiling as he leaned in to kiss her again. After a second he tried to pull back, but she grabbed his head to deepen the kiss. Slowly rolling onto her back, she pulled him on op of her. Her hands went to roam is back and his one hand the wasn't holding him above her was attched to her waist.

Detaching his lips from hers, he trailed a wet line of kisses down her neck and chest. "I missed you so much." he whispered, stopping to take a breath. "Oh you have no idea." she purred as she flipped them over so she was on top, straddling him at the waits. Kissing im with every ounce of love.

**A/N: okay this is all I have written so it will be a couple of days til i update. well hope u liked it! peace 3**


	4. The note

**Hey guys! sorry for not updating, but i really don't know where i want to take this story... hmmmm... any suggestions? or should i end it here, on a sweet note? well its up to u guess. i will also take suggestions on other stories. the ball is in your court... so to speak. lol PEACE OUT**


	5. The Solution

_** LAST CHAPTER BE EXCITED!!! lol **_

Lorelai woke up the next morning by the sun shining through the window. She slowly lifted her head and it took a minute to remember what had happened last night. She sat up and looked around her messy room and saw all the clothes that made a path, out the door. She crept quietly out of bed and out the door, toga style. Looking down the hall at their trail of destruction brought back the heat of the night.

_After their short make out session on the bed, Luke remembered that he didn't lock the door. Forcing himself from the pleading Lorelai, he managed to get out of the bed and downstairs. Not two seconds out of the room and Lorelai was running after him. since she got a running start and he was down on the stairs, jumping on his back was a really easy task._

_Clinging to his back like a monkey, his protests began immediately," Lorelai, get off, you'll break my back or if you fall you'll hurt yourself," he grumbled, slowly walking down the stairs, so if she did fall it would be on the ground level. "Hey! Just do what you came to do. I just don't wanna waste anytime," she purred into his ear. "Fine." he growled walking toward the door. _

_Within seconds of him locking the front door, she attached her lips to the side of his neck. He groaned in response and tried to focus on getting to the stairs and not the beautiful woman sucking on his neck. __**Damn thats gunna leave a mark **__. He grabbed the back of her thighs so she wouldn't fall and booked it up the stairs taking two at a time. When they got to the top of the stairs, Lorelai jumped down and pushed Luke up against the wall and wrapped her arms around his neck. _

_Their lips met in a fierce kiss. In one swift motion Luke pushed Lorelai up against the opposite wall, as they fought for control. Luke shoved his leg between hers until his knee hit the wall. Breaking away from the kiss, Luke started his journey down her neck. Lorelai tipped her head to give him more access. Luke's lips left a wet trail as he moved towards her chest and she moaned in appreciation. _

_Hearing her moan only encouraged him more. Luke fingers were lingering at the bottom of her shirt. "Off," she purred and in one swift movement, he pulled her shirt right over her head. "Up," he said, bringing his hands to the back of her thighs and applied pressure to lift her into his arms._

_"Sometimes, I forget how strong you are," she whispered in his ear, then sucked it into her wet mouth. Quickly, he carried her to the bedroom, slamming the door behind them._

Smiling, Lorelai walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She put on a pot of coffee and walked back in the living room and turned the TV on. After a few minutes of channel surfing, she found an old episode of Friends. Meanwhile upstairs, Luke started to stir from his peaceful slumber. he reached his arm out to grab Lorelai and pull her closer.

Slight panic washed over him when he realized she wasn't there. He popped up from bed and he started to run to the stairs but stopped when he heard her laugh at the TV. He walked down the stairs to the couch and sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders causing her to lean against him.

She looked up at his face and said, "I know last night didn't make everything better, but we'll work on it... right?"

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, "You bet.I promise I will make it up to you." he said while gently stroking her arm.

"Thats not necessary," she whispered.

"Oh yes it is. It is absolutely necessary and for starters I will take you out to dinner tonight." he demanded softly.

"Deal." She whispered before pressing her lips to his.

JJJJJJJJ

The next day Lorelai met April... officially.

Two weeks after that, Luke re-proposed and they set a date.

December 3rd, Luke and Lorelai were bound in holy matrimony with Rory and April at their sides.

9 months, 2 weeks, 3 days, and 18 hours later, Ethan William and Kristen Ann Danes came into the world.

** THE END **

**AN: OK well i am getting better... right? lol feedback please. suggestions for more stories?? peace-out  
**


End file.
